1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adhering an artificial nail onto a natural nail. More particularly, it relates to a method for adhering an artificial nail onto a natural nail by the use of an adhesive comprising a certain specific .alpha.-cyanoacrylate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
.alpha.-Cyanoacrylates such as methyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate and ethyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate are easily anionically polymerized and cured within a short period of time by moisture on a solid surface or in the air or by anionic active species (e.g. alkaline substances) in the absence of any catalyst and without heating. Accordingly, they are widely used as so-called instant adhesives to adhere rubbers, plasics, metals, glass, etc. and employed in various industries (e.g. automobile industry, light electrical appliances industry, woodworks). Recently, they have been also used in the fields of medicine and cosmetics, for example, in repairing nails or fitting artificial nails onto natural nails.
Nails protect tips of fingers by nature and also ornament women's fingers. In order to decorate natural nails, manicure and/or artificial nails are applied to them. A conventional method for fitting an artificial nail, made of an elastic plastic sheet in most cases, onto a natural nail comprises adhering the artificial nail to the whole surface or tip of the natural nail with an .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive, trimming the artificial nail and finishing it with manicure.
Since, however, the surface of a natural nail has a temperture close to that of a body and has a certain amount of moisture, an .alpha.-cyanoacrylate as conventionally employed for adhesion such as methyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate and ethyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate starts to polymerize rapidly, with generation of heat. In order to remove an artificial nail once adhered to a natural nail with such adhesive, an organic solvent such as acetone is used. The adhesivity of such an adhesive is strong, and therefore the solvent must be used repeatedly, whereby some lines are produced on the surface of the natural nail and the gloss or smoothness of the natural nail is lost.